The Doctor's Karoshi
by Spirits Death Rain
Summary: What happens with a lonely Doctor and a London street outcast? This is the start of a new beginning for the doctor. A whole new type of adventures start for him. This isn't an ordinary companion for him and he doesn't know what to do about it. Will he run away, or face his new life head on? Warnings: Drugs, Language, Sex, abuse and Death.


Four months. On his own for four months. Rose, Martha and Donna. He leant forward on the tardis console as he landed. One night. He needed one night to act like a stupid human on a night out. He walked out of the tardis. This time without his coat. He was close to the tower blocks, where Rose and Jackie used to live. He looked up to the balcony where they live. The cold night air blew gently on his face.

He saw a small girl with blond hair, staring down at him. She smiled and waved at him. "Have a good night sir!" she shouted. He smiled and waved back, with sorrow in his heart. He knew tonight wasn't going to be a good night. When he first regenerated into his current body, Rose, Jackie and Mickey took him to a pub nearby.

He found it. The pub was half empty. Must have been the regulars. Sunday night. Nice and quiet, just as he wanted it. He walked in, cash in his pocket. Some people looked over confused as to why there was a newbie in their pub.

He walked over and sat at the bar. "What night is it gunna be? And how much you got?" the bartender asked. The doctor stared at him as he said "need a sorrowful night. To drown my sorrows. I have over a hundred pounds."

"Sorry to hear that. Here is my speciality for a sorrowful night" he said while mixing drinks. "This will get you drunk quickly and it won't give you such a bad hangover in the morning." The doctor was amazed and said "Wow, what's the catch?" he asked. The pint was placed in front of him as the bartender said "it costs seven quid." The doctor brought out seventy and said "keep them coming."

Five pints later…. The doctor stumbled outside to get some fresh air. He sat down on a wooden bench with his sixth drink. "I told you to finish the job thirty minutes ago!" The bartender threw a girl in her early twenties outside. "You want the job done right, or quick?" she asked. "You're done for tonight!' he shouted.

When he slammed the door closed, she brought a cigarette to her mouth and lit it. "Asshole" she murmured. She turned and noticed the doctor, staring at her. She took a puff before she asked "you want one?" The doctor laughed before he said "I don't smoke." "But you drink like an alcoholic?" she asked. "I spose!" he mumbled. "So, was that bar person, your boss?" he asked. "Yeah. He expects the impossible. What I can do, I make sure I do it to the highest standards."

She started to observe the doctor, outside his drunk state. His eyes were dark, angry and sad. Did he lose someone? He took a huge gulp of his drink. "Oh no. That isn't Max's special get drunk quick drink?" she asked. "Apparently" he belched. "Mate are you alright? Seriously" she asked, sitting next to him.

"You won't give a shit!" the doctor said. "I don't have to give a shit." He looked up at her as she explained "I'm an open ear. Someone to talk to too. And best of all… I'm a stranger, so we won't meet again."

The doctor was bobbing his head, considering it. That was before he slipped off his seat dropping the glass on the floor. "Ok man!" max the bartender was outside again. "You've had enough and you're going home!" he screamed. "What about my money?" the doctor asked. "Consider it payment for my glass! Get out!" he shouted. Max then looked at her. "What the hell are you still doing here! You wanna get the sack!" he threatened. "You know as well as I know, I'm the only one who can keep things working behind the scenes!" she snarled.

Max walked up and grabbed her, by her clothes and brought her up to his face. "You listen to me, you little shit!" she spat. "HEY!" The doctor shouted, try to stand up. "You will be here six in the morning on Tuesday! You hear me?!" he screamed. "Fine!" she spat back. He let her go and she fell to the floor. "Get this asshole home too!" he slammed the door.

The doctor stumbled to his feet and walked over to the girl. "you ok?" he asked. She laughed and said "yeah I'm fine." She stood up and opened up her hand with twenty fifty-pound notes.

"Took it from his pocket" she smiled. She saw his smile slowly fade. "Come on mate. Let's get you home." She led him down the side gate, out of the pub. They walked down the street quietly. "You going to be alright getting home?" she asked. He looked at her and said "I'm wondering the same about you."

"I'm not going home. I have another job to get too" she said. "So, no talk?" he asked. "How's about I meet you tomorrow?" she suggested. They both stopped, as the doctor looked at her. "Where?" he asked. "Do you believe in fate?" she asked, smirking. The doctor stared at her confused as he answered "Sometimes." "If we see each other tomorrow at 10 in the morning, then we were supposed to meet and I was destined to listen to your issues" she explained.

"I don't have fucking issues!" The doctor snapped. "So, you wanted to get wasted on a Sunday night for fun then?" she asked. He didn't respond right away. "I have to get going mate. I'll see you tomorrow if we were meant too" she shouted, walking off. She waved at him before she turned a corner.

The doctor stared at the street for a bit. He decided he would meet her the next morning. He walked back to the Tardis. She hummed in disapproval. "One time thing!" he shouted at the ceiling. She hummed back. "I know the last time was fine. But Rose is gone, ok! She's with him, now."

He walked to his room. Shook off his trainers and jacket. He threw his tie on the chair next to his bed. He fell on his bed and asked the Tardis to wake him at nine in the morning. He should have enough time to get changed and meet the girl he met. He opened his eyes in the realization that he never got her name.


End file.
